Notice Me
by KeepCalmAndSlashOn
Summary: Ron is broken, he gave up on living. He needs fixing, he just needs someone to notice him, when its finally happens it comes from the most unexpected place, will Ron go this way or run as he usually does. Slash,reviews are welcome.
1. Prologue

**Title:Notice Me**  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Draco/OC eventually Draco/Ron (the story is still young in my head so i have no idea what parings might happen) Harry/Ginny, past Ron/Hermione, Hermione/OC (for now)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M [ for later chapters]  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Ron is broken, he gave up on living. He needs fixing, he just need someone to notice him, when that finally happens in comes from the most unexpected place, will Ron go this way or run as he usually does.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Well I think it's rather safe to say that I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

I feel when people look at me they look like through me, like when you pretend you're not looking to avoid something unpleasant.  
>I always thought that he blame was my family, if you are part of the wizard world you must have heard about us… the Weasleys … yep I'm one of them, part of one of the biggest pure blood lines, the ones that stood by Harry in the defeat of You Kn… sorry Voldemort, old habits are hard to kick.<br>But please lets go back to myself pity, as I was saying, I was always in the shadows of my bigger brothers, every single one of them had a unique voice a talent, they always found a way to stand out, even George and Fred who are practically the same person, but me ? Well my biggest achievement is being friends with Harry fucking Potter.

And now that same Harry was marring my little baby sister, l think it's the reason I was sitting in the dark of my little London flat Fire Whiskey in my one hand the invitation to their wedding crumpled in the other.  
>I must be happy, it's my sister and my best friend, but the monster in my chest refuses to lie down, he is my best friend if he should be marring someone it should be <em>ME<em>… wait no … that doesn't sound right …  
>Ron took another sip straight from the bottle forgetting the class.<br>He threw the paper in his hand to the fire place watching it slowly catch fire and burn.  
><em>I wonder sometimes what my life would've looked like if we didn't sat together on that day? I wonder would've he notice me ? Would've anyone notice me ?<em>

_Just notice me …_

_Ronald …_

_Ron…_


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:Notice Me**  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Draco/OC eventually Draco/Ron (the story is still young in my head so i have no idea what parings might happen) Harry/Ginny, past Ron/Hermione, Hermione/OC (for now)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M [ for later chapters]  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Ron is broken, he gave up on living. He needs fixing, he just need someone to notice him, when that finally happens in comes from the most unexpected place, will Ron go this way or run as he usually does.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Well I think it's rather safe to say that I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

He looked with disbelieve at the envelope in his hand, he knew about the wedding quite some time, but to be actually invited? No he couldn't be … He read the content of the latter once again

_We are happy to invite you to the magical nuptials of_

_Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley_

_13.7.13_

_At the happy couples resident at Godric Hollow_

_A Port key will be provided by conforming the attendance_

No, he didn't mistaken reading it the first time, and no doubt it was intended for him as the name Draco Malfoy was scribbled on the front.  
>Draco tossed the invitation on the floor in frustration.<br>"Fuck !"  
>No matter how many times had passed since the school was over, since the battle was won, since he actually managed to build a life he never thought he could have , he was still sick to his stomach by the thought of meeting all his old school "bodies".<br>"Draco" a voice interrupted his thoughts, he raised his gray eyes a little surprised to meet the eyes of the naked man by his side, how could he forget that David is here.  
>"Is everything alright?" David asked with a concern look in his eyes.<br>Draco reached for him to plant a soft kiss on David's lips "Yes my love, just we have a wedding to attend next week"  
>"A wedding? I <em>love<em> weddings!" _Of course you do_ Draco thought and started kissing David's chest _of course you do_.

0o0o0o0

Harry knew that the spar key must be hidden somewhere around here.

"_ Accio_ spare key"

But nothing happened, not that he expected this to work, but he was getting desperate.  
>It was a week since Ron talked or was seen by someone, he disconnected his fireplace from the Flu Network, and he sent every owl they send him back. That actually wasn't that worrying because Ron was big on despairing for long amounts of time.<br>The first time this happened it was right after the war, right after all the dead were buried, the first time they had free time to process everything.  
>He remembered waking up next to Ginny from Molly's screams that Ron is gone, she was hysterical from the thought that she might lose another son.<br>They searched him everywhere for days but always returned empty handed, finally after 5 days Ron return, without offering any explanation about neither where he was nor what he's done.  
>Over the years Ron kept taking this "Vacations" as they started calling them.<br>So when Ron cut all the contact a week ago, no one even bothered looking for him, but now it was too much, he was about to marry Ginny in less than five hours and his best man was M.I.A  
>Harry tried the door bell a few more times, he even tried <em>Alohomora<em> but in vain the door was protected from all the spells he tried on it.  
>Just as he was turning to go away the door to the apartment next to Ron's opened up and a very wrinkled and a very old lady was hiding behind it.<br>"Are you Harry ?" she whispered, he looked surprised but managed to answer  
>"Yes Harry Potter"<br>"Ronald told me you would come looking for him" Harry lifted an eyebrow at her statement.  
>"He told me himself, if Harry comes looking for me, give him my spare key, but only if it's the 13th, not a second before" she opened the door and signed Harry to come closer. The old Muggle (<em>Harry was sure, because everyone knew who Harry Potter was in the magic world, there were Chocolate Frog Collectible Card with him on them for Merlin's sake<em>) lady tried to fish something from her bag, that Harry noticed was almost as big as her.  
>She finally found what she was looking for with a little triumph cheer she handled him a rusty key, as soon as the key was in his hand the old lady's door was slammed in his face.<br>_Muggles_ but he wasted no time and used the key to enter Ron's flat.

The smell was the first thing to hit Harry his eyes almost began to tear up from it, he couldn't see anything the place was pitch black, he fished his wand from his jeans.  
>" <em>Lumos<em>" and as the light illuminated his surrounding, he wished it wouldn't.  
>Ron was never the cleanest person, but it was beyond Harry imagine, Butterbeers bottles were everywhere he looked, takeaway bags plates with rotting leftovers were on every counter at the kitchen, the fridge was wide open leaking on the floor.<br>Harry tried to find his way to Ron's bedroom the floor was filled with unopened _Daily Prohphets_, dirty clothes and Merlin knows what else.  
>Harry found Ron passed out on the floor near his bed Fire Whiskey bottle still in his hand, his head lied in what looked like dried vomit.<p>

0o0o0o0

Draco was staring at his closet for what must have been 45 minutes, well it was actually exactly 46 minutes as David was kind enough to point out.

"Is your Ex going to be there?"

"What?" Draco finally torn his eyes away from the closet to face David, _why did he always came up with this nonsense_?

"I don't know, you've been trying to find what to wear for …" He looked at the watch on his wrist "Well now it's 48 minutes, so I assumed you trying to impress someone, and from my experience it's usually an Ex"  
>Draco couldn't but smile, it looked as if David was jealous of this imaginary Ex he imagine for Draco.<br>"Don't you dare laughing at me" David said seeing the smile on Draco's face getting wider and wider.  
>"I wouldn't dare!" He pulled David into a hug "There isn't any Ex, Just some people I haven't seen in ages and some of them would love nothing but see me as a failure, I just don't want to give a satisfaction!"<br>"And dressing up would show them what exactly?" David softly whispered in his ear.  
>"I don't know" Draco singed "I just what to be my best, to look my best, not to give them any rope, You know what I mean?"<br>Soft lips on his neck was the answer he got, he heard a moan escaping him.  
>"David, we would be late" He protested weakly.<br>"Well" David mumbled between kisses "If we late it would be only because you been trying to decide what to wear for 54 minutes!" his lips were dangerously sliding down.  
>"C'mon David we can't be late, the port ke…." But he couldn't finish the sentence because at that moment David's lips reached their final destination closing around Draco.<p>

0o0o0o0

Ron knew he was awake; the pounding pain in every cell of his body was a good indication that he indeed was awake.  
>He tried to open his eyes but the blinding light coming through his eyelashes shoot such pain through his body, that he promised himself never to open his eyes again.<br>"I think he's awake" he heard someone whisper.  
>"It's about time, Snape promised the potion was going to work fast" Ron was sure the person speaking was Harry.<br>_Wait if Harry was here that means … The wedding is today  
>Oh shit… Oh shit<em> …  
>Ron's eyes flu open again but this time someone closed the curtains.<br>"Welcome back" Hermione was sitting next to him, she shoved a vile to his mouth "Drink" she commanded him.  
><em>Always so bossy <em>Ron thought, but drank the potion without complaining.  
>"So this is what you do on your 'Vacations' Ron ?" Harry was in his face.<br>"Harry not now, it's not the time!" she moved herself between them pushing gently harry away.  
>Ron closed his eyes away, he tried to recall what was the last thing he remembered, well remember getting the wedding invitation, he remember feeling sorry for himself again,he remember he found the Fire Whiskey case George sent to him for his birthday after that … nothing.<p>

"Ron" he felt Hermione's hand brushing the hair away from his face "Can you try to sit up?"  
>Ron tried and to his surprise he succeeded, the pain magically (well with a little help from Snape's potion) was gone.<br>"Very Good" Hermione smiled at him like he a little child " Now try to stand up, we have to get you cleaned up, the wedding is in an hour"  
>Now Ron noticed that he wasn't at his flat, he was at Harry's spare room at Godric Hollow.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:Notice Me**  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Draco/OC eventually Draco/Ron (the story is still young in my head so i have no idea what parings might happen) Harry/Ginny, past Ron/Hermione, Hermione/OC (for now)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M [ for later chapters]  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Ron is broken, he gave up on living. He needs fixing, he just need someone to notice him, when that finally happens in comes from the most unexpected place, will Ron go this way or run as he usually does.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Well I think it's rather safe to say that I don't own anything.

.**A/N: **Finally a proper sized chapter, thank you so much for reading, and I even got my first review on this story ! Yay !  
>I absolutely love writing RonDraco.  
>Hope you like this chapter, I know I loved writing it.<p>

**Beta:** Yes plz !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

The ground floor of the Potter mansion was transformed into a reception hall, filled with white lilies, floating candles and house elves offering champagne to the arriving guests.  
>Draco noted to himself that the palace looks much classier than he imagine.<br>His hand rested nervously around David's waist as they came through the doors.  
>Draco's eyes screened the room, to see if he can spot any friendly face but no one even looked his way.<br>"David?" a voice came from behind them, they both turned. "I thought it was you" the voice belonged to Arthur Weasley "I didn't knew Harry invited you, I thought you were a sour spot since that incident at the world cup" he smiled.  
>"Well l hope you're wrong Harry knows my move was 100% legal, he's just a sour looser" and both man laughed "But I'm here as Draco's date"<br>"Who?" Arthur looked puzzled until his eyes met the grey ones "Ohh Malfoy, hello" he shook his hand without any hint of a smile _Merlin_ _this evening is going to be long _Draco thought.  
>"Well l hope you enjoy tonight, David, Malfoy" he shook their hands again and disappeared in the crowd.<br>"Well l can't see why you were so nerves coming tonight, Arthur was delightful" he kissed Malfoy on the cheek "Let's go mingle" and he pulled Malfoy.  
><em>Delightful? <em>Sometimes he wondered if David was living on the same planet as the rest of them.

Ron stood next to Harry, he looked rather dashing in the dress robes Hermione dressed him in. His hair was framing his face with soft red curls, he ran his hand through them, he needed a haircut.  
>At the that moment Ginny entered the room looking like million Vellas, all eyes were on her, Ron never saw his sister so beautiful, he sneak a pick at Harry, his eyes were teary as he reached his hand to hold Ginny's.<p>

Draco had to admit that Ginny looked fantastic, but during the ceremony he found himself stealing looks at completely different Weasley. He looked deferent from the last time he saw him, what was it 10 no 12 years, he looked taller if it was possible, his hair was in a deeper shade of red, it was slightly curled and Draco felt an undenied urge to run his fingers through it. Ron's Crystal blue eyes were shining, _tears? _No it was something else Draco couldn't put a finger on it, his face was less freckled, _wait _his eyes found the redhead's lips, finding the freckle on the top lip he remembered from school  
><em>Draco STOP !<em> He heard a voice inside his head _What the hell are you doing? You have a gorgeous boyfriend sitting next to you, who you love and loves you so stop eating Weasley with your eyes._  
>But despite their better judgment the gray eyes kept returning to the redhead (and not the beauty in white).<p>

0o0o0o0

Ron at the table and watched his baby sister have her first dance as Mrs Harry Potter, they looked like they were flowing on air, suddenly he realized that they actually were doing just that, probably someone cast a levitation spell on them. Ginny's trail gently flowing around them as they spin mid air in the hall, Ron found himself breathless at the sight.  
>He saw a tear sliding down Hermione's cheek and grabbed her hand giving it a slight squeeze, she turned to him giving him a sad smile and put her head on his shoulder.<p>

0o0o0

Against his own will Draco spend the whole evening watching the redhead, he watched him as he tried to cover up a yawn during the ceremony and almost knocked the flower arrangement behind him (Draco barely managed to hold the laughter escaping his throat), he watched him wipe a tear while Harry was reading his values to Ginny and now, he watched Hermione lying her head on his shoulder and he couldn't but feel a little pinch of jealousy in his stomach.

_Jealous?_

_I can't be!_

"It's like a fairytale" a voice suddenly pulled Draco away from his thoughts "Just look at them" so he did as he was told and followed David's eyes to watch the Potters dance their first dance, and yes David was right they did look like a fairytale, but still he couldn't help himself and snuck little picks to check if Hermione's head was still on Ron's shoulder.

0o0o0

Ron stopped breathing as he felt Hermione's head on him, he could smell her favorite almond shampoo, the one he always bought her. He felt her hair tickling his neck; he felt her breath gently brushing against his collar bone.  
>It was all too much he moved uncomfortably in his chair, Hermione pulled her head up and looked him in the eyes "Is everything alright Ron?" her voice sounded so concerned.<br>"Yes, I just think that maybe the potion wearing off, I need a little air" he mumbled, his ears redder than his hair and stumbled to the terrace.

"Ron"  
>He turned around to find that Hermione followed him outside<br>"Tell me what's wrong?"  
>She came closer to him covering his hand on the banister.<br>Ron looked away from her piercing eyes and took a deep breath _To lie or not to lie_?  
>"I …just…" he couldn't decide what to say.<br>"Ron it's me, just tell me"  
>"It's just never me" he heard himself say.<br>"Never you what?"  
>"Happy you know, It's never my happiness"<br>"Ron c'mon you know it's not true …" she stroked his arm "you're happy"  
>"Really Hermione? Am I? Almost drinking myself to death is happy?"<br>She avoided meeting his eyes "Ron it's just a little setback, you bounce back"  
>"To what? What do I have to bounce to?" he heard his voice raise, almost screaming, the frustration that he was bottling for the last year was about to burst out.<br>"Ron you have us, you have your family, we are always here for you" she moved a little back from him.  
>"Really Mione? I have you?" he moved closer to her<br>"Of course you do Ron, you always have me" she raised her hands between them as a buffer.  
>"Hermione, you left me three weeks before our wedding"<br>"Ron I thought we put that behind us" she almost whisper "We weren't good for each other anymore, we were miserable, I did what I thought was right for us Ron, you know I did"  
>"I loved you Mione"<br>"I know you did, I loved you too… I still do, but sometimes love isn't en…"  
>Suddenly Ron's lips were pressed to hers, he's heart stopped beating, it was comforting and familiar, but the lips he was pushing against staid close, suddenly he was on the floor breathing heavily.<br>"For Merlin's sake Ron WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" she whipped her lips with the sleeve of her lilac dress.  
>"You told me you love me"<br>"Of course l love you Ron, but we are done… a long time ago, you know I'm with Ipsum now"  
>"Mione …"<br>"Ron please stop, I can't go through that again, not now, not when I'm finally happy" she reached out to offer him help to stand up but he pushed her hand away.  
>"Just go" he couldn't look her way.<br>She started to say something but changed her mind, span around and left.

He was alone again _Always alone, always the one that is left alone _he tried to pull himself to a standing position.  
>Slowly he balanced himself to stand, he was about to disapparate back to his flat as he heard a noise from behind him, a flash of white and black, with a sudden jump (something of his training as an Auror still left) he caught and pinned the person to the wall.<p>

0o0o0

He abandoned David at their table; he was rambling about his latest Quidditch conquest, so no one even noticed when Draco snuck away from the table to eavesdrop on a certain redhead.  
>As soon as he heard the things that were exchanged between Ron and Hermione, he felt guilt, it wasn't for his ears, but there was nowhere to run since they moved right in front his hideout, he tried to listen as little as he could, but it was impossible since their voices rose higher and higher.<br>He watched Ron go for the kiss and ending up on the floor, Hermione left and it was quite again, too quite.  
><em>It's now or never … Move! <em>He told himself, but before he even took one step he was pinned to the wall.  
>"Malfoy" he heard the surprise in Ron's voice. "Did you enjoy the show?"<br>"Ron I never meant to …" Draco started … _What do I say? Never meant to follow you? No that was a lie. Never meant to listen ? No that was also a lie.  
><em>"I never meant to… to… hurt you" he finally managed to say.  
>"Hurt me?" Ron raised his eyebrow still holding Malfoy against the wall "No Ferret, the only one getting hurt tonight is you " Draco watched Ron slowly closing his fingers, rising his hand, he was preparing himself for the punch, but the punch never came, instead he heard sobs coming from Ron as he clearly was fighting the tears away.<br>"Ron I'm sorry I should've never be here, I'm sorry" but his words only made the redhead sobs get louder, he was shacking and Draco did the only thing that came in mind, he embraced the redhead in his arms.  
>He hugged Ron as the sobs become a silent cry, tears running making the hug wet. He slowly stroked Ron's back and could feel the shacking starting to go away, he stroked Ron's wet red curls away from his face, he wanted to wipe the tears away from his cheeks, but all his fingers touched was air as the redhead choose that moment to disapparate away from between his arms.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:Notice Me**  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Draco/OC eventually Draco/Ron (the story is still young in my head so i have no idea what parings might happen) Harry/Ginny, past Ron/Hermione, Hermione/OC (for now)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M [ for later chapters]  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Ron is broken, he gave up on living. He needs fixing, he just need someone to notice him, when it's finally happens it comes from the most unexpected place, will Ron go this way or run as he usually does.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Well I think it's rather safe to say that I don't own anything.

**A/N: ** So sorry for the long wait but muse wasn't on my side lately.  
><strong> Team-Slytherin, ceville143 <strong>thank you so much you are the reason I started writing this story again! **Angemecanique, bunnygirl2012, loves-unwanted-qeen, FallenPatches & pappy **thank you so much for reviewing. Also l reedited the fic a bit. it's the same just combined chapters.  
><strong>Beta:<strong> As you probably noticed l really need one.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>:

Ron was in hiding, he knew he wasn't rational, but being rational was never one of his virtues. He was humiliated, not only he did something he promised himself he would never do, but he was witnessed doing it by the only person that probably got the biggest satisfaction from his lowest moment. He was angry no matter how many years passed he was still thinking of Malfoy as his nemesis, he knew he was being ridiculous, but that hate he felt for the guy somehow reminded him of times when everything was so clear and easy, so he held to that hater with both hands.  
>He woke up hangover every morning for the past few days, as every night he was trying to drown the memories of that night, in as much Fire Whisky as possible.<br>He remembered vaguely the promise he once made with himself, that he would stop letting the emptiness in him win, but he felt so hopeless so tiny, that he just let the nothingness consume him.  
>Every bit of him.<p>

0o0o0o0

It was almost a week after the wedding, but the feeling of Ron in his arms refused to go away. Every single time Draco had a quiet moment he caught his mind drifting back to those few moments the redhead was in his arms. Every time he closed his eyes Ron was back in his arms, he could smell the alcohol on his worm breath on his skin, how soft his red curls felt brushing against his cheek, how worm and perfect his tall frame felt against his, fitting perfectly.  
><em>This was torture !<em>  
>Draco hated himself for even if mentally cheating on David, who was nothing but perfect, but deep down Draco knew that their relationship is rotten if one hug from Ron shook it to the ground.<br>Damn Weasley even now after all these years he still manages to ruin his life. It was hard to rebuild it after the war; it took all Draco's will power to just not to give up.  
>The war of Good vs. Evil, where the light won over the darkness and the chosen one took down the biggest evil, the wizard world ever knew – this is how history will remember it going down.<br>For Draco the war was never a choice it was a given, he was born on the wrong side of the war, but when you born this way, you don't think of your side as the wrong side.  
>Despite of what you might think Draco had a rather happy childhood, he loved his parents they gave him everything in their power to give, and even if his house wasn't always filled with love it was still a home.<br>It was true until his first encounter with the all mighty chosen one Harry Potter himself, that was the moment he realized he was on the wrong side of the spectrum. That encounter changed his life forever, crumbled everything to the floor. For the first time in his life he felt small, he felt like everything he knew and believed all his life, was wrong. That was the moment he began to hate himself.  
>Sometimes even if you realize you're on the wrong side there is nothing you can do about it, there is no bridges between the sides that you can cross safely, so you stay on the familiar side even if you don't agree, even if you scared, because you just don't have any other choice. He knew that even if he wanted to change, his faith was already decided for him. The night he was assigned the mission to kill Dumbledore was the night he realized his life was no longer in his hands, he wasn't living anymore he was just surviving.<br>He survived.  
>He hated himself for it. He didn't believed he deserve to live.<br>He was nothing.  
>Nothing.<br>After the war it was the hardest, the looks, the hate, the loneliness. Draco as all students was to repeat his 7th year, to say it was his hardest year at Hogwarts was an understatement. Hogwarts wasn't the safest place for a Death Eater. He could deal with the bruised body, but the humiliation of being the punch bag of the entire school was hard to swallow. Giving up wasn't an option, even though he felt like it, every time he checked the blue, and purple marks on his body in the mirror.  
>They couldn't break him, he was already broken beyond repair, but they did their best to try.<br>That year was also the year his family's faith would be decided, every day the paper was full with coverage of the trials, he tried his best to avoid them, but the generous people at school always felt the need to fill him in when he walked the corridors. The corridors that once were his kingdom, that only his image was casting fear in every one's heart, now felt like his death row.  
><em>Make room the Death Eater walking through, Murderer, Why don't you just Avada Kedavra yourself?<em> They weren't the most creative with words, but they made up for the creativity with the ways they made his body ache.  
>The good side always wants to think that they are the merciful ones, because they convince themself that the bad things they do are for the greater good, but sometimes they can be just as cruel.<br>After the trail his father was sentence to death by a Dementor kiss, as for his mother; she was about to spend the rest of her life in Azkaban.  
>Draco was speared any punishment as the court recognized that the children of Death Eater's were born into the twisted world of their parents. They were raised to hate not knowing any other truth, so they can't be held responsible. How very big of the "Good" side.<br>So after he finished his 7th year Draco returned to the mansion, he was alone, really alone, no one was left, it was just the empty rooms and darkness closing on him.  
>He started to build his life with some resentment feeling like he needs to prove the whole world that they were wrong about Draco Malfoy.<br>He even became rather close with Harry in the line of his work as the years went by, but even after all these years he found himself jealous of the Golden Trio, the friendship and love they shared; never in his life had he felt something like that. Ron was the one he was most jealous of, the boy had nothing going for him, he wasn't the smartest, nor the bravest, he was poor as fuck, he was ridiculously frecklish, but he always lived like he didn't have a care in this world, somehow he made his pathetic life worth living. So seeing Ron broken completely down the other night, made Draco feel a knot in the pit of his stomach, it made him feel like the only good he ever witnessed in his life crumbled into the darkness, and he needed to fix it. He needed to fix Ron.  
><em>I'm being completely ridiculous, fix Ron? What the hell is wrong with me?<br>_Draco put the papers he was reading back on the table, he didn't thought about the past for so long, it was easy to pretend that all of that never happened if he locked it far away, away from his reach. Draco found his way to the kitchen, _maybe a cup of tea will help me clear my mind_, but tea wasn't going to cut it, he needed to see Ron, he knew it was the only option so he could go back to his regular life, he needed to get him out of his system, because Ron was like a tumor metastasizing to every cell of his body.

0o0o0o0

Ron woke up to a pounding sound it took a few minutes to understand that it wasn't just the usual hangover, but that there was actual knocking on the door.  
>He looked around, the blinds were shut so the windows didn't gave any indication what time it might be, he wasn't even sure what day of the week it was.<br>He managed to drag himself of the sofa he apparently passed out on last night, and made his way to the door.  
>"Sod off I'm not interested in whatever you selling"<br>"Ron?" the voice on the other side of the door stiffed every muscle in Ron's body. He heard this voice so many times mocking him in his head, he grew up to it.  
>"Ron?" the voice repeated gently.<br>Ron managed to drag his feet to close the distance between himself and the door. He hesitated before his hand reached for the door handle. He took a deep breath like he was about to dive, and slowly opened to door. On opening the door he found himself stare into surprisingly worm gray eyes, and for a moment he felt like he did just dived into a cold endless ocean.  
>"Malfoy"<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**Title:Notice Me**  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Draco/OC eventually Draco/Ron (the story is still young in my head so i have no idea what parings might happen) Harry/Ginny, past Ron/Hermione, Hermione/OC (for now)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M [ for later chapters]  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Ron is broken, he gave up on living. He needs fixing, he just need someone to notice him, when that finally happens in comes from the most unexpected place, will Ron go this way or run as he usually does.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Well I think it's rather safe to say that I don't own anything.

**A/N: ** l feel really guilty that it took me over a year to get back to writing this story, so I'm trying to be good and update faster, I hope some of you are still interested in my little fic.  
><strong>Lilithu <strong>&** Sarah **thank you for your reviews.  
>This chapter is dedicated to<strong> Team-Slytherin. <strong>Your PM absolutely made my day; l can't thank you enough for your kind words. I'm so happy you loved the way I wrote Draco, it's my fav part so far, I hope you gonna like this update.

**Beta:** I really need one

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

"Malfoy" Ron was staring at the blonde, he couldn't decide what to do with his body, he was feeling clumsy, and awkward, under those gray eyes. It was as if he was back to school, and at any moment the blonde was going to start insulting him.  
>"Hello Ron, are you going to let me in?" Malfoy said with somewhat bemused smile in his eyes. Ron hesitated, and it seemed that the blonde was aware of his hesitation.<br>"Ron I'm here to just talk, please?" something in the voice, the subtle plea made Ron move away from the door's frame and let the guy in.

Malfoy sat at the counter as he watched the redhead trying to fill the kettle with shaking hands. They didn't exchange one world from the moment he entered Ron's flat. Ron just quietly led Draco to a little dirty kitchen. The counter, and almost every surfers was covered with empty bottles of Butter Beer, Fire Whisky, and drinks Draco didn't recognized.  
>The redhead didn't look good, his hair was just an oily mess, there were black circles under his eyes, and he wore a white shirt that desperately needed washing. Despite all of this Draco was fascinated with his every move. He tried his best not to notice the way his muscles moved under the shirt while Ron used some Muggle sticks to make fire.<br>Ron slowly sat in the chair in front of Malfoy with a sigh; he slowly raised his eyes to meet Draco's. It was more than 12 years since he'd seen the blonde. The last time it was still at Hogwarts then the blonde was far from perfect.  
>He never joined the public humiliation of Draco Malfoy, not because he didn't want to, <em>because god knew he did, <em>but his mother taught him better than to kick a person when he's down. Now looking at the infamous Malfoy he couldn't but admit that the blond looked great, the blond hair was longer than he ever remembered, it wasn't oiled down like it used to be in school, but rather gently surrounded his face with soft waves. He was pale as always but now there was a worm glow around him, serenity. The always mocking smirk left his face. The only thing that was the same was the way he dressed; as always he was wearing the best the wizarding world had to offer. Draco didn't moved, he just let the other men silently study him. Ron's gaze eventually met Draco's eyes again, and there was no passion in those eyes, the green was dark, and the shine that once was so characteristic to those eyes; was no longer there.  
>"What are you doing here?"<br>"I came to apologies"  
>"You apologies?" Ron smirked "This I have to hear, Malfoy apologizing" Ron bitterly laughed.<br>"You do realize we're not kids anymore? school ended long time ago, People change Ron"  
>"No they don't" He stared intensely at Draco "But for the amusement of things, what of the many wrongs you came to apologies for?"<br>Draco hesitated, he didn't actually planed what he's going to say once he sees Ron, he just acted purely on impulse when he aparated to his flat.  
>"Dumbledore?" Ron questioned.<br>"Fred?" Ron's face was begging to turn to the oh so familiar scarlet colour. "All the names you called me or my friends? For bulling me for seven years? For standing by when they tortured Hermione? For running away like a coward when you realized your side lost?"  
>Draco set there quietly not finding any words.<br>"Or the fact that you got a clean sheet after the war? Like nothing happened?"  
>"Ron…" Draco began to whisper.<br>"Stop calling me Ron for Merlin's sake, like we're fucking friends or something" Ron spat angrily.  
>"Ro… Weasley, I can't undo the past, I was barely at age"<br>"I was a kid too, but my childhood was taken away from me by your kind" Ron spat.  
>"Ron …"<br>"Malfoy stop, we both know that nothing you say can make any different, so once again I'm asking what are you doing here?"  
>Draco swallowed hard trying to make the lump in his throat go down "That night at the wedding…"<br>"So you're here to mock me? To tell me what a pathetic looser Ron Weasley is?"  
>"Ron you're not a looser" Draco softly answered.<br>"_DON'T FUCKING CALL ME RON_!" the kettle choose that moment to start whistling, Ron dropped his head on the table in defeat "Malfoy please go, I just… I can't do it not right now, just leave, please" he pleaded.  
>There was silent, he heard Draco get up from his chair, he waited for the sound of the front door, but instead he heard cups and spoons. Soon enough the aroma of freshly made coffee filled the kitchen. He raised his head just as a cup of hot coffee was placed in front of him. He looked between the cup and the blonde that once again sat in front of him.<br>"Thank you" he mumbled under his nose, taking the cup.  
>"Ron Weasley saying thank you, wow I can't believe I lived to witness this"<br>"People change" Ron couldn't help, but let a little smile escape his mouth, he tried to cover that smile by taking a sip from the cup.  
>"I am sorry, what I saw was never indented for my eyes to see" he tried to catch the redheads eyes, but he did a remarkable job avoiding his gaze.<br>"As much as I would love it to be, it was in no way your fault. I was being ridiculous that night" Ron said his long fingers slowly running through the oily curls of his hair.  
>"You know I always thought you and Granger would be married by now, having more kids you can afford" his stamen was met by a very sad smile on Ron's part, and Malfoy mentally scowled himself for saying it.<br>"Sorry I didn't mean …"  
>"Stop apologizing already, I think I always knew I would fuck it up" Ron said "it was never intended for me to get the girl. I was never good enough. I'm broken, and she was tired of trying to fix me. So she let me go" Draco was taken aback by the honesty of Ron's answer. His hand slowly reached to Ron's face moving the curly red fringe away from the green eyes; his fingers slowly slide down his cheek slowly stroking it. "There would always be someone who would want to fix you" his fingers left Ron's face. Ron touched the same spot Malfoy's fingers just touched, Draco couldn't place what feelings ran through Ron's eyes, he felt like he need to say something right now, right this instant.<br>"I have a son, Ignis"  
>"A son?"<br>"Yes"  
>"Fire?"<br>Draco silently noded.  
>"I never would picture you as a father" Ron said with somewhat of a soft smile.<br>"Me neither" Draco smiled back.  
>"I guess people do change" and they both laughed.<br>"Married?"  
>"Divorced"<br>Silent fell over them again, Ron took another sip from his cup.  
>"Thank you for the coffee"<br>Draco had a feeling that he was about to overstay his welcome, there was nothing else he could say. He fed the urge he had to see Ron, and now that he did just that, there was nothing for him to do here.  
>"Well I have to get going" he slowly raised from the chair.<br>"I'll let you out" Ron stood up as well.  
>They silently walked to the door.<br>"I'm sorry again"  
>"Don't sweat it" Ron smiled, and opened the door for Draco.<br>"Goodbye Ron"  
>"Goodbye Draco"<p>

0o0o0o0

_Draco  
><em>He couldn't remember a time when Ron ever said his name, and the way it sounded leaving those pink lips, it was sending shivers down Draco's spine.  
>The visit was much better than he expected, but it got the exact opposite of what it was supposed to achieve. He was supposed to get Ron out of his system by now, but now he was only more eager for his company. The monster in his stomach got a taste of Ron, and now it was screaming for more.<em><br>it's completely ridiculous _in the past 12 years not once did he dedicated a minute to the redhead, but now he was all he could think about.  
>The deed was done, the only reason he had to talk to Ron was gone, and even if it wasn't, Draco couldn't let this continue. David was a wonderful partner, and Draco could be called a lot of names, but a cheater wasn't going to be one of them. David was wonderful; from the moment they met, he didn't care if he was a Death Eater, or how much money he had, what his name was, and for crying out loud he defeatedHarry at Quidditc, what more could he ask for?<br>Just as he was about to dive into another session of Ron induced craziness, he heard the front door open, and a pair of little legs running through the house.  
>"Daddy?" a very exited voice called him, just the sound of his son's voice sent waves of warmth through his entire body.<br>"I'm in the study room love"  
>"Daddy you won't believe what l did today" his exited voice was getting louder as his son came close.<em><br>_Draco stood up and came from around the table so he could meet Ignis as soon as he steps into the room.  
>The little fiery boy flew into his arms, Draco lifted him into a tight hug, kissing the soft curls on top of his head.<br>"I flew today!" the boy sated.  
>"You did what?" Draco asked shocked, feeling his heart clench with panic.<br>"I rode a broom" Ignis said with the proudest smile ever, "I was this high in the air" and he pointed somewhere above his head.  
>Draco held him tighter to his body "Weren't you scared?"<br>"No daddy it was brilliant, I was like a bird" he struggled out of Draco's arms, and slid down to the floor.  
>"I'm very proud of you, my little brave fire" he kissed him on top of his head again "Now go wash up and get ready for dinner love" and he watched as he ran off with the biggest smile on his face.<br>Draco made his way to the kitchen to begin working on the diner, while he was pointing to summon the pots with his wand he felt arms closing on his waist.  
>"Hi darling" David pressed a loving kiss on his cheek, Draco turned to face him, unable to suppress the irritated look.<br>"You took him flying?" he asked with clear anger in his voice.  
>"Yes l had practice, and you weren't home, and I thought it would be a great idea to teach him" David stepped a little away from Draco.<br>"He's five, David to you really think it's responsible to let him on a broom"  
>"It was just a toy broom" David said defensively<br>"You could've at least ask, he is my son after all" Draco realized his anger might be a little irrational, he knew David would never let anything to happen to Ignis.  
>"I'm sorry, I never thought it will make you so mad"<br>"I'm sorry but Ignis is everything for me, you know this"  
>"I would never let anything to happen to him on my watch" David pulled Draco into a hug, resting his head in the crook of his neck, slowly brushing his lips on the soft skin.<br>"I know" Draco relaxed into the hug.  
>Ignis entered in that moment "I want pancakes for diner" he declared. Draco and David broke their hug, "Well if the boy who flew wants pancakes, pancakes he's gonna get" Draco smiled.<br>"Blueberries?" David asked  
>"<em>YES<em>" Draco and Ignis answered together.  
>"All right then" David smiled planting a kiss on Malfoy's cheek and turning to the cooker.<br>"By the way love, where were you today?"  
>"Work" Draco lied, feeling his cheeks to burn a little.<br>"On Sunday?"  
>"Work never stops" his smiled.<br>_Lies, did he really needed to lie? Nothing happened at Ron's. _But he knew better, he could lie to David, he could lie to the whole word, but he could never lie to himself.  
>Because against his better judgment, against everything, he knew he was falling in love with Ron.<em><br>_


	6. Chapter 5

**Title:Notice Me**  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Draco/OC eventually Draco/Ron (the story is still young in my head so i have no idea what parings might happen) Harry/Ginny, past Ron/Hermione, Hermione/OC.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M [ for later chapters]  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Ron is broken, he gave up on living. He needs fixing, he just need someone to notice him, when that finally happens in comes from the most unexpected place, will Ron go this way or run as he usually does.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Well I think it's rather safe to say that I don't own anything.

**A/N: Luna-Nempty **thank you so much for your kind words, hopefully I won't disappoint you with this one.

**Beta:** I really need one

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

The wind blew his red curls, it was so quite, it was as the grass was shielding the grave from the world. It was so ordinary looking almost just like a regular stone, like it was trying to hide the sadness of his real nature.  
>They buried Fred here a week after the war was officially over; it was so sunny that like the world was mocking them. Everything around the Burrow was blooming bathing in the sunshine, the birds were singing a song none of them knew, and it was too surreal to have a funeral during such a lovely day. The moment the casket reached the bottom of the grave, the world stopped, Ron wasn't sure if it actually happened, but at that moment everything stood still; the sun the birds, everything. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't look, when they started to fill the hole with dirt. He just stood there, and time stood around him, the only thing that moved was a single tear running down his cheek.<br>Fred was gone, he would never invent another trick again, and he would never laugh or cry. He would never fall in love or get to hold his baby in his arms. He was the son of the earth now, they will become one, and there be no evidence of him ever existing, just memories.  
>It was long after that sunny day, when Ron found the power in himself to visit this place again. Now every time he was feeling like he was losing himself to the dark side, he came here. Fred was giving him the strength to keep fighting, because they lost so much already.<br>After Hermione left him at the altar he came here, with one though on his mind; to join his brother. Hermione was his light, she was his guide in the darkness always keeping him on track pushing him to never give up, but then she was the one who gave up, and left Ron. Taking the only light he had, away with her.  
>Darkness fell all around him; it was swallowing him whole, whispering sweetly to him; to give up.<br>He came here that night with a Fire Whisky in hand and a potion in the other, deciding that it all will end here and now. Luckily he drank the Fire Whisky first and passed out, just to be found by his mother half frozen to death the next morning.  
>They tried to understand, they kept pushing themselves into his life, tried to bring him over, but he kept pushing them all away. Until one day there wasn't anyone to push away anymore, it was just him and the darkness again.<br>He couldn't understand why the war left him so broken; everyone healed and just kept going with their life like nothing ever happened, like it was just a dream they all woke from. He tried he really did, he finished school, he moved out of his house, he begun training as an Auror, but everything felt rotten. Days turned into months, months turned into years, but he was just looking as life went by, he wasn't healing, the cuts on his soul didn't closed properly, they became ugly scars. He began drinking, trying to drown his mind in everything he could put his hands on, every night he found the dirtiest hole and drank himself away. Soon the drinking wasn't enough, the hole in his soul refused to close up, he started disappear, at first for just a night, but later it became days, even weeks sometimes. Hermione never asked where he went, she just waited for him, always taking him back. He started cheating on her, not because he didn't loved here, but because he needed to prove himself that he didn't deserved her. So when she eventually left him it was the proof he needed. After Hermione left, he found a little place in London, in a Muggle neighborhood; he tried to distance himself from the wizarding world as far as possible, hoping that maybe without a constant reminder of his past, he could heal. He was lonely, but he felt comfort in his loneliness. That was true until last Sunday, until the most unexpected person made him realize how much thirsty he was for human company. Malfoy's visit baffled him, it was surprising how easy it was to talk to the blonde devil, how he looked at him; like he wasn't just looking at him, but really seeing him. It scared him, but at same time made him want more. He wanted to be noticed, even if it was just Malfoy. After the visit for the first time since he moved to the flat he felt suffocated, so he escaped to the only place he felt himself, being here next to Fred's grave always grounded him, reminded him to keep going.  
>His trousers got wet from the dew by the time he got back to the Burrow, Molly watched him approach from the kitchen window, she disappeared and Ron heard the Kitchen door open, and he was locked tightly in her arms.<br>"I wasn't sure if you would come in" she planted numerous kisses on Ron's face and head.  
>"Hi Mom" he unlocked himself from her grip, kissing her gently on the cheek, and entered the house.<br>"Mmmm something smells wonderful" he sniffed the air upon entering.  
>"Just diner" she smiled leading him to the table "I cooked too much, I always forget it's just me and your father now, so are you staying for diner?" Ron hesitated.<br>"Please?" Ron knew he lost, there was no way to say no now, and frankly he didn't wanted to.  
>"So what am I making you?"<br>"Whatever you having" he watched her waving her wand preparing the food, his heard clenched, it was like when he was a little boy, when there wasn't a worry in the world, nothing that that a tasty stew couldn't make right.  
>"I always see you come here to visit Fred" she quietly said "I always see you, you know?" Ron stayed still.<br>"Even if you don't know, I see you, and I always hope you'll come inside, but you just stand there. You're there in one moment and aparete in another" she sigh.  
>"Mom…"<br>"I'm sorry honey, I didn't want to… I'm just happy you came in tonight" she smiled, putting a palate of roasted potatoes in front of him. "Really happy".

Ron left before Arthur returned; he wasn't in the mood for the usual interrogation about what he was doing with his life.  
>He was back to his flat, it was empty, cold, and the suffocating feeling he ran from before; surrounded him again.<br>He needed a drink, but after a quick search without any result he decided to go out.

0o0o0o0

Draco's days were uneventful; he left every morning to work , if anyone asked him what he did that day at work, he would be lost for word, as he was flying through his days on an autopilot. He was coming home where Ignis took all his time; at this time he was coming back to life, he always admired how that little boy brought the light to his life. Ignis was brilliant, he was the happiest boy. Every day over diner he listen to his stories of what happened that day, it was astonishing how the boy found everything mesmerizing. That was always the best part of Draco's day, and then when Ignis was put to bed, Draco felt lost again.  
>If David felt something was wrong he didn't bring it up, so they just let the silent fall around them. Draco did everything in his best power not to think about Ron, he was successful during most times, but late at night when he was laying in bed just before his mind slipped into dream's world, the last image he saw were a pair of sad green eyes.<p>

The weekend came faster than ever, and it was Friday. Ignis was gone for the weekend; some play date with some kids from his day care, so it was just him and David.  
>David didn't have Quidditch practice until Sunday, so against his better judgment Draco agreed to go out. They choose a little Muggle place so David wouldn't get recognized and they would be able to have a quite night out.<br>So this is how Draco found himself standing in the middle of a pub staring at certain redhead chatting up a very attractive brunette woman.


	7. Chapter 6

**Title:Notice Me**  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Draco/OMC eventually Draco/Ron (the story is still young in my head so i have no idea what parings might happen) Harry/Ginny, past Ron/Hermione, Hermione/OMC.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M [ for later chapters]  
><strong>Summary:<strong>Ron is broken, he gave up on living. He needs fixing, he just need someone to notice him, when that finally happens in comes from the most unexpected place, will Ron go this way or run as he usually does.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Well I think it's rather safe to say that I don't own anything.

**A/N: Jes, Emeralden Rapley & ceville143 **thank you so much for you reviews. I hope you like it, it my third attempt at this chapter, my laptop broke so l had to rewrite so it came out a bit different from what I intended, but I still like it.

**Beta:** I really need one

**Chapter 6**

Ron opened his eyes, the hammering headache indicated that last night like any other for the past few month was a drinking night, but really when every night

is a drinking night, you can just call it a night. Waking up in stranger's bed wasn't anything new as well, but usually he would wake up next to a hot body

whose name he didn't remember or even didn't bother to ask.

_Everything to keep the loneliness away. _

Looking around the room didn't gave any indication on where he might be, but the place was rather posh. Heavy velveteen curtains sealed the windows

making the room dim, with just a few sneaky rays of light swirling with little particles of dust. The scent was dusty, like this room wasn't used in a very long

time, but the shits were brand new smelling like citrus and flowers; he couldn't remember their name. But then again the smell was somewhat familiar,

something from long ago, reassuring. The duvet was light like a feather and Ron wanted nothing but to crawl under it and cuddle for the rest of the day, but he

knew that his one night stands usually appreciated him being gone before they even open their eyes, no one wants to see the reality of their drunk selves.

_Wham bam thank you mam _or Sir in his case, he never was asked to stay for breakfast and even if he was he would never stay.

So Ron signed and rolled out of bed, time to go, he noticed he was still completely dressed; maybe he just passed out last night. That might explain the waking

up alone part, no one wants to sleep next to a green vomiting unconscious monster. The feeling of loathing was crawling its way to Ron' mind and he hurried out

of the room; he needs to find a safe place to apparate.

Just as he was about to leave the room he stumble onto a blonde guy, _well that's new_ he thought to himself, sending the tray in the guy's hands fall to the

floor.

"I was just about to see if you're awake" the guy mumbled while trying to pick up the ruined breakfast back onto the tray.

The voice sounded so familiar

"I'm so sorry" Ron dived in to help the guy piling the shattered plate back on the plate cutting himself in the process

"Shit" he sucked on the finger.

"Let me see" the blonde took gently his hand to look at the cut, Ron looked at the guy but the face was hidden behind the blonde fringe, he slowly raised his

hand and moved the hair away from the guys face, reviling two concerned grey eyes.

"Malfoy?" Ron gasped in surprised, ripping his hand from Malfoy's grasp.

"Ron" Malfoy looked a little taken aback by Ron's respond to him.

"Malfoy did we…" he swallowed hard unable to say the words "did we... like hook up last night" he finally got the words out, terror in his eyes.

"What?!" now it was Draco's time to be surprised.

"You know did we have, like have se..."

Draco cut him before he could finish "What? _NO_! You were so pissed and we didn't knew where you live so we took you home

Ron could feel the relieve in every cell of his body _thank you Merlin._

"Wait, but you do know where I live" he looked at Draco, whose face suddenly turned scarlet and he looked down avoiding Ron's gaze.

"Well I wasn't alone David was there… and I might … well I didn't, l haven't told him I went to visit you… so I couldn't just tell him that I know where you live…

you know he would think … well I just … so I told him I don't know where's your flat is."

"David?"

"Yeah you met him last night, he's my boyfriend?" Draco finally met Ron's eyes still red as a lobster.

"Truthfully I don't quite remember what happened last night"

"Well we met at this muggle pub…"

"No stop, l really don't want to know, you can't be ashamed if you don't remember, right?" He smiled at Draco and it seemed to him that the blonde got even

redder. He got his wand from the back pocket, just where he remember putting it last night, and healed his finger.

"Well thank you for taking care of me, your duvet is legendary" he smiled at Draco again, and then on some uncontrollable impulse he softly kissed him on the

cheek, letting his lips linger just a little bit, and apparated .

.

.

David came back home for dinner, all sweaty and gorgeous. Usually Draco couldn't keep his hands off him when he came back from practice, but tonight he

couldn't even stand being in the same room with him. The guilt and the shame were overwhelming.

He made the dinner waving his wand here and there while David took a shower, and joined him at the dining table.

"So how was practice" he asked while piling eggs onto David's plate.

"Great, I think it's gonna be our year for the cup" he smiles taking a bite "So how is our guest?"

"Guest?"

"Yeah the almighty Ron "can't hold his drink" Weasley"

"Ohh l think he apparated before I even woke up" Draco looked at his plate playing with the eggs "I came to check on him, but he was already gone"

_Lies, lies_ but the words just poured from his mouth without thinking.

"He probably was too ashamed to face us after last night" David laughed.

"Yeah probably" Draco whispered.

"Whens Ignis coming home from his play date?" He asked with a familiar fire in his eyes.

"Tomorrow" Draco smiled weakly.

"So we have the house to ourselves" David smiled darkly pulling Draco for a kiss before he managed to say another word.

.

.

Ron woke up for the second time that day, this time he knew exactly where he was, the smell was unmistakable. He dragged himself to the bathroom, _well that _

_was a __weird turn of events_.

But then again what happens on drunk night supposed to stays forgotten , no need to read too much into it, so he woke up a Malfoy's, he could do much

worse, like that time when he woke up at that Russian prison all naked strapped to a wall, he still can't recall how it happened. So waking fully dressed at

Malfoys is not so bad.

It was already dark outside, he tried the switch on the wall, but nothing happened, _so the power is out_, he thought _took them long enough, _because when the

choice between bills and booze came, you know what Ron will choose.

"Lumos" he waved his wand, _there must be candles somewhere_.

He was going through the rubbish in his kitchen drawers when he heard stubborn knocks on his window.

_Probably another owl from Mom_ he though while making his way through the dark flat, but it wasn't Errol, three white beautiful unfamiliar owls strapped to a

huge brown package were sitting on his window ladge.

He opened the window letting the birds in. He released them from the bundle, they flew a few times circling the selling, waiting for a treat.

"Sorry but the only thing l have to offer is Fire Whisky" he apologized.

The owls made some unpleased sounds and flew out.

Ron looked at the brown package; nothing was on it to indicate where the _thing_ came from.

He slowly tore the paper away to reveal something soft and puffy. He brought his wand closer, the citrus smell in his nose, it was the duvet from the Malfoy's

mansion.


	8. Chapter 7

**Title:**Notice Me

**Pairings**: Draco/OMC eventually Draco/Ron (the story is still young in my head so i have no idea what parings might happen) Harry/Ginny, past Ron/Hermione, Hermione/OMC.

**Rating:** M [ for later chapters]

**Summary:** Ron is broken, he gave up on living. He needs fixing, he just need someone to notice him, when that finally happens in comes from the most unexpected place, will Ron go this way or run as he usually does.

**Disclaimer:** Well I think it's rather safe to say that I don't own anything.

**A/N: **Thanks to **Sarah** for her review. Thank to anyone who added this fic to their fav, I'm so happy to see many of you enjoy it. I really gonna try and update it faster. l'm really not sure where l am going, the story really refuses to follow my wants! bad chapter is misbehaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**.**

August came filling the air with sweet smells and buzzing bees, Draco enjoyed lazy afternoons in the mansion's garden playing in the grass with Ignis, chasing

butterflies, and liking pumpkin juice icicles. Summer was coming lazily to its end.

Just in a few weeks David would leave for England Quidditch Cup games, it was moved this year to October because of the extremely hot summer. The final

practice was at some secret location in Ireland, so no rival teams could spy on them.

Ignis was about to start preschool this year, they were on the list for Melinda's Way to Magical Education probably since Ignis was 2.

The house was about to become very empty, and Draco couldn't but feel loneliness in his heart.

For the past weeks he was at war with himself, one part of him wanted to confess everything to David, about his feelings _well not exactly feelings; I don't really _

_have feelings, just a stupid crush, _towards Ron. To tell him everything that he did, the visit to his home, the lingering kiss _he did linger, _the duvet he send him.

The way fire was igniting through his veins when he was thinking of those green eyes on him. The way just before he was about to fall asleep he was outlining

a map of Weasley's freckles, like a starry sky, imaging what it would feel like to kiss each and every one of those darkish spots.

He knew he was being unfair to David, he knew he was being cruel by lying to him, he knew all of these, but he was scared. Scared that if he do say something

he'll ruing his home, the one he build for so long, every heartache, every fear, every second he fought Pensy to get full custody.

'

The way their little family managed to turn the dark Malfoy mansion into a real home. He can't throw everything he build for someone who … well … Ron.

He was with David for so long that just the thought of being alone, sleeping alone in that huge bed of his, made his shiver. The silly Quidditch stories he told at

dinner, driving Ignis and him into giggle attacks. The way he always held his hand when he knew he was nerves. The way he kissed his tears away when he

would wakeup crying at night remembering things he wanted to stay forgotten. He wanted to keep all of this, he _needed_ all of this, he knew for sure he wanted

these things he just wasn't sure anymore if he wanted the person to do them with to be David.

But its not only himself he needs to think of, he won't just be breaking up with David he would also breaking up the only family Ignis known. Ignis adored David

he was his second father after all, he can't take him away from Ignis, if there's someone who he would sacrifice his happiness for, it would be his son, he would

give up everything to make him happy.

But is it fair to sacrifice David's happiness for it? He can't trap David in a loveless relationship, lie to him, and cheat just to keep everything intact.

He knew that what he needs to do is let David go, it's not fair to drag him into whatever Draco was going through, he is too good to be a safety net guy. He

deserved much better than this.

The Ron _thing_ isn't going away; he knew it now, no matter what he did to try to keep him from his mind his image was imprinted on his brain.

Well even if he knew what's right to do, he kept overanalyzing everything over and over, postponing the moment of deciding further and further away.

'

He found that the best way to make all thoughts go away was by drowning completely at work, his potion company was extremely busy this time of year, so

there was plenty of work to hide behind. He decided that he won't do anything until the Cup is over, he didn't want to upset David before the games it seems

cruel, to break his heart and maybe ruin the other thing he cares so much for.

He can make it until October with no problem, it's not like Ron was knocking on his door trying to seduce him. He hasn't heard from the redhead since that day

he woke up in his guest room.

Not even a thank you note.

_Nothing_.

It hurt more than Malfoy wanted to admit, he didn't know why but he felt like there was something starting between them, a silent connection.

He started to write to him a few times, but every time the scroll just ended up in the trash.

_I'm fooling myself Weasley doesn't want anything to do with me_ he took his anger on a few papers throwing them across the table. Everything became frustrating

the moment his mind found its way to Ron.

Draco wished everyday he never went to the Potter's wedding, just living his life happily, never giving the redhead he once knew in school another thought.

'

That day returning from work he wanted to clean up his head; not going straight home, delaying seeing David as much as he could. Lately he became very

agitated around him, finding flaws in everything he did, as if he was looking for reassurance that the decision he made was the right one.

He ended up in the same pub they met Weasley, he looked around with a clenching feeling in his heart, hopping to see the fiery hair, but the pub was only

filled with some after work muggle crowed. He made his way to the counter and heavily fell on a stool.

"Women trouble?" a very smiley bartender asked.

"Boy trouble" Draco answered before he could stop himself

"They the worst aren't they" She pulled two shot glass and filled it with an unfamiliar amber liquid, she pushed one over to Draco "bottoms up" and drank it in

one gulp, Draco followed her almost choking on the liquid.

"Here , here, bite it" she pushed a slice of lemon in his hand, it did made it better.

"Not a big tequila drinker" she laughed pouring them another shot.

"On me, it will make all your boy trouble go away" she devilishly smiled.

Sometime after the _probably_ fifth shot (_and a few beers_) Draco told June (she was an art student) everything, it was cathartic to tell to someone what he was

going through for the last two weeks.

"And he didn't even like sent you a thank you note?" She said angrily.

"Nothing like it never happened"

"Bustard"

"And to think I'm ready to throw my life for him"

"You should tell him"

"What?

"You know just go to him and tell him you _lurv_ him" she giggled.

"You know l would" Draco heard himself agree through the tequila foggy cloud. "June your my new best friend" he hugged her awkwardly over the counter "it's

too bad you're not a witch."

"Well I can be a bitch if I'm angry" the both laughed.

"Fine I'm going" he drained the freshly filled shot glass "wish me luck" and on tangling legs made his way to the exit.

It took him a few tries before he finally successfully apparated to Ron's flat. He began to banging forcefully on the door.

"Open the door you little weasel ! I want my blanket back" he kept banging "you don't deserve my …" The door flew open almost making Draco to stumble

inside.

"Hi" he said a little out of balance.

"Draco?" asked Hermione standing there in all her glory.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:Notice Me**

**Pairings:** Draco/OMC eventually Draco/Ron (the story is still young in my head so i have no idea what parings might happen) Harry/Ginny, past Ron/Hermione, Hermione/OMC.

**Rating:** M [ for later chapters]

**Summary:** Ron is broken, he gave up on living. He needs fixing, he just need someone to notice him, when that finally happens in comes from the most unexpected place, will Ron go this way or run as he usually does.

**Disclaimer:** Well I think it's rather safe to say that I don't own anything.

**A/N:** **ceville143 **thank you so much for review & for keeping up with my story, it means the world to me & just pushes me to write, so thank you so so so much. I hope this chapter won't disappoint .

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**..**

**.**

"What are you doing here" Draco found himself ask the hairbushed brunet in front of him.

"Well I should be asking you the same question" she answered with severe expression "Because im not the one that is drunk & yelling" she moved aside

gesturing Draco inside "You might as well come in, no need for this hallway drama."

Draco slowly followed her inside; the flat was filled with floating candles, and half packed boxes. He followed Hermione through the pass-way between the

mess.

"Ron, Draco is here" she signed "_Drunk, you do know how to pick them don't you_" Draco could here the poison and bitterness in her voice.

Ron stumble from the kitchen armed with a Fire Whiskey in hand and gave Ron a massive worm smile, that made Draco feel even dizzier than he did just

seconds ago.

"My new best friend" he drunkenly hugged Draco swirling them around. Draco tried his best to keep himself up, but Ron seemed to have different ideas his

hand tightly around Draco' waist fingers digging deep into the flesh; sending sparks up and down Draco. The heat radiating from the other man was burning

Draco's body, he wanted to hex the clothes away from the redhead, feel his skin on him. Ron let their bodies fall together on the cluttered couch, making Draco

sink onto his lap. His hand still circling Draco' waist, his warm booze soaked breath brushing hotly on Draco's neck.

"So one of you want to explain what's going on" both men raised their eyes to face the angry shade above them, Draco noticed that although she had a few

wrinkles Hermione looked just like she used to at school, hands on her waist the same disapproving look in her eyes, he felt like someone was going to deduct

points from his house right now. Suddenly he was very aware of everything, of how ridiculously drunk he was, that he was tangled in Ron arms on his effing

lap.

"So is any of you is going to talk" she asked again this time a bit louder, when her second attempt didn't get any respond as well she mumbled under her

breath that to Draco sounded something like _I can't believe I used to sleep with him._ She stepped closer to them and pulled the bottle away from Ron's hand.

"Hey I was drinking it!" Ron protested.

"I think you had enough for tonight" she levitated the bottle away from the room "Now that I have your attention, you need to decide what you want to do

with all this" she gestured to the boxes that filled the living room. Ron angrily pushed Draco off him standing up.

"I'm not going back to The Burrow" and he crossed his arms.

"Ron you don't have anywhere to go" Hermione pleaded "you don't have a job, you don't have any money"

"I'll live on the street before I'll go back to The Burrow"

"Ron, don't be ridiculous"

"Hermione I'm not going back there"

Draco was a bit lost by the exchange between the two, his head spinning he could taste the vomit rising in his mouth.

"I'm sorry but what actually going on" he managed somehow ask.

"Well Hermione is trying to make .." he was cut by an angry snort.

"The only thing I'm trying is for you not to be homeless" she turned to Draco "Well since Ron decided that working is interfering to much with his drinking, he

had quite a hard time to pay his rent" Ron laughed at that and made his way to the nearest box and pretended to be very interest in its contents.

"Not to mention he was kind enough to fake my signature as a co lease" Hermione continued "So yesterday I got a very interesting call, that since we haven't

paid rent for the last three month, the land lord has no choice but to evict us" Draco looked from her to Ron who was still pretending to busy with box.

"And since he drank every Knut he had , and let's admit it has zero friends, he has nowhere to go" she summed up the story.

"I have friends" Ron protested.

"Really?" she raised her eyebrows "Name one" Ron ignored her.

Draco felt lost, he didn't know what he expected coming here tonight, but this little scenario wasn't on his list of things that could happen, he wished he would

just go home after work, cuddling David in his arms right now. He looked at Ron who looked like a little lost boy between all the boxes, he saw the anger in

Hermione's eyes, he felt like he wants to protect Ron from all the evils in this world. He wasn't fool by the tough act Ron was trying to pull, he remembered how

he broke in his arms that night at the wedding, how much pain he was in, he knew at that moment that he would do anything to prevent from anything and

anyone trying to hurt him.

"He can come stay with me" he heard himself say before he could stop the words.

"What?! " both Ron' and Hermione' head swung towards him.

"I mean the manor is huge, he can stay there until he finds something" he looked at Ron "You can stay with me" he barely whispered the last words.

Hermione looked suspiciously between the two, but Ron ignored her completely, his eyes fixed on Draco.

Draco couldn't really read Ron's eyes, they were dark with something else; more gentle, like a secret smile.

"I don't need Malfoy charity" he spat, but there was no anger in his voice.

"Not charity, just … well like friend helping a friend" Draco said.

Ron looked like he was about to protest, but has cut by Hermione.

"Very well, it looks like everything worked out" she smiled, but to Draco the smile looked very fake "You" she pointed at Ron "Finish packing you need to be out

by 10am tomorrow" he looked around him and kept just staring at his feet.

"And you" she looked at Draco "thank you, may I suggest you sober up" she pulled Draco from the couch and escorted him to the front door.

As soon as they were out of Ron's reach she held tightly onto Draco's arm hurting it "I don't know what game you're playing, but if you hurt him in any way, I

will kill you" Draco tried to swallow "Am I clear?" he nodded franticly.

"Good" another fake smile "on your way now"

.

.

.

Draco woke up with the worse headache ever, the blinding light from the window did very little to help. _Coffee_ was the only the only though that occupied his

brain _and hangover potion_ was his second though. He barely found his way to the kitchen through the corridors, where he was greeted by the smell of fresh

coffee.

"Morning love, had fun last night" David smiled at him giving him a steamy mug "the potion is inside" he kissed Draco on the cheek and sat at the table opening

The Daily Prophet.

Draco brought the mug to his lips, when the events of last night dropped like a pile of stones on him.

"Shit" he cursed

"What babe is eve…" David was interpreted by a loud crack from the living room, them another one and another one.

David lowered the paper onto the table "What the hell is going on there? " he began to raise from the table.

"Shit, shit" Draco ran out of the kitchen followed by David.

The living room was filled with boxes, which still kept appearing with a loud crack from thin air. In the middle of the boxes stood a tall man. Ron looked better

than he usually did; he was sober for once.

Draco swallowed hard, feeling the panic building in his chest.

"Hello roomie" the redhead smiled brightly.


End file.
